


Over Cappuccino

by sapoeysap



Series: Comm Links [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort Food, Eating, F/M, Fluff, Food Porn, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Finn have very limited backgrounds when it comes to food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Cappuccino

**Author's Note:**

> Can be seen as a sort of prequel to No Pressure  
> Name comes from Alanis Morissettes 'No Pressure Over Cappuccino'

Growing up on the dry arid plains of Jakku, scavenging for parts to maybe get one measly meal of some not quite right doughy mix, Rey was shocked by the colours and vibrancy of the food in front of her. She was sure there were all the colours in the Galaxy laid out in front of her, vibrant grass, cool water, wishing she knew the actual true names of each one. Used to dusty sand and the worn steal of her AT-AT home, this was a shock to the system. Well at least she thought it was, her calloused fingers picked up a tiny circle thing, pure clean creamy swirled with a gloopy blood colour. Raising her hand gently, in one bite she scoffed the circle morsel. Now this was the shock to her system. She looked over to meet the eyes of her newfound friend, Finn. Who looked at her with wide eyed shock.  
BB-8 Whirred and beeped, nudging Finn to follow suit and try some of the food. He was in much shock as Rey was, the First Order meals he was so very used to where nothing but dry cardboard, occasionally marred by something not quite green. Here he was assaulted by colours he had maybe seen a long time ago on some distant planet through stormtrooper helmet eyes. Picking a large fluffy sponge square that looked like a arch he once saw in the sky of some planet that couldn’t decide between rain or sun. He bit into it tentatively, it tasted just like it looked, like a cloud rolling over his tongue. Parts of it crumbled within his grip and it took all of his willpower to not go down to the floor and pick up the tiny pieces with his tongue. He could definitely never miss the First Order with all of this food on offer, ‘Long live the resistance’ he thought to himself all the while hoping more of this fluffy goodness would be in his future.


End file.
